Four Things Lucius Malfoy Should Not Have Said
by WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo
Summary: Every mistake has consequences. 4 things Lucius should not have said and 1 that he should have said but didn't. Slash. M for a reason. Long list of warnings including incest. Multiple pairings.


**Title:** Four Things Lucius Should Not Have Said (And One Thing He Should Have Said But Didn't).

**LJ Username:** wwmrsweasleydo

**Beta: **andiais

**Rating**: NC-17

**Warnings**: Explicit male/male slash sex, incest, chan, cross gen, manual sex, oral sex, non con, sexual violence, masturbation, frottage, adultery, pornography.

**Summary**: Some of the things Lucius Malfoy regrets.

Pairings: LM/RB, LM/SB, LM/NM, LM/DM, DM/RW, LM/RW.

**Disclaimer**: J.K. Rowling invented Harry Potter and the wizarding world and has no idea that any of her characters are getting up to the things which they do in this fic. I own nothing except my own ideas (which are all based on stonegrad's suggestions).

**Author's note**: I've never written incest before and wasn't sure that I could, but I was asked for it and I did it and here it is.

**Recipient**: For stonegrad.

Four Things Lucius Should Not Have Said

(And One Thing He Should Have Said But Didn't)

1: "Please, please, don't stop, please."

He should never have begged a blood traitor for anything. Especially not his fiancée's cousin, especially not at their engagement party. It was just that the boy was so handsome, it felt so good to be in his mouth, and when he pulled off and stared up at him without moving, Lucius thought he was going to lose his mind.

Then Sirius licked his sharp white teeth and chuckled low in his throat.

"Did you like that?" he taunted.

Lucius bit his lips together. He refused to answer. He had shown weakness once, had let his lust overwhelm his pride. It would not happen again.

"If you want me to keep sucking, then you'll have to tell me how brilliant I am," teased the Black heir.

Lucius should have zipped up straight away, marched out of the boot room and rejoined the rest of the guests and his new fiancée in the drawing room above.

He should never have followed the schoolboy down here. He should never have been watching him dance in the first place.

His hips had moved so enticingly, though.

His mouth was so warm and wet and talented.

"I can stop if you're not enjoying it," Sirius threatened.

Lucius grabbed Black's jaw and shoved his cock back into that big mouth. With a handful of hair he held the young man still and proceeded to thrust to completion, ignoring the gagging and gasping noises.

"Don't start something you can't finish, boy!" he snarled and threw the teenager to the floor.

Within the year, the Blacks had disowned Sirius. Lucius never begged anyone for anything ever again.

2: "I'm glad you're not being difficult like your brother."

Regulus pulled away from him and scrambled off the chaise longue.

"My brother?" he demanded, hurt and incredulous.

"Come back!" Lucius ordered.

"My brother? Sirius?" Regulus picked up his robes from the pile on the floor. "Are you comparing me to him?"

"Favourably!" Lucius protested. He wasn't sure what he'd done wrong. He was an only child himself and he sometimes felt that sibling relationships were something he would never fathom.

"He fought back, did he? But I'm so fucking accommodating?" Something wet glittered in Regulus' eyes. "You tried him first, but he wouldn't, so you settled for second best?"

Lucius leapt to his feet, tried to get his arms round the pale, slim shoulders. "It's not like that. Come on, we were having fun, weren't we?"

"Fun? That's it?"

"Of course not."

Lucius stroked the sculpted cheekbone. Regulus leant into his touch briefly, but then pulled away.

"You want a sex toy?" he spat at his cousin's husband. "You think I'm a kid that you can just order to pleasure you and I'll do what you want?"

Lucius snatched the shoe the youngster was trying to put back on.

"I didn't think you were a child until you started having a tantrum!" he sneered.

What he wanted to say was, 'please come back. I've wanted this for so long. I want you more than anything. I'm sorry I said something stupid.' His pride wouldn't let him, though. He had promised himself that he would never beg for sex again.

"I'm nothing like my brother!" Now fully dressed himself, Regulus flung Lucius' robes at him. "My brother's a blood traitor. I'll show you how different I am."

Lucius handed back his shoe and Regulus stormed out into the night. Within the month he had taken the Dark Mark. As it was burned into his skin he stared, unflinching, into Lucius' face.

3: "Can I give you a hand with that?"

Draco started like a frightened deer. Blushing, he hastened to hide his erection under his robe and to slam shut the book of pictures he shouldn't have seen. Then his father's words settled into his brain and he turned towards him with huge eyes.

He was hidden under the desk in Lucius' most private study. Shelves of books, most of which were forbidden for one reason or another, loomed over him. Lucius was proud to see that his son had selected a volume of quite gloriously violent pornography.

Having been drawn by the noises, Lucius had watched the boy un-noticed for several minutes – his inexperienced hand pulling on his engorged cock. Sweat shimmered on his skin and strands of his pale hair were plastered to his forehead. His half-closed eyelids had been fluttering in time with his wanton panting. His pretty, wet lips had been bitten together.

"A hand?" Draco asked, flustered. "With what?"

Lucius merely lowered his eyes to look pointedly at the youth's groin.

"There is pleasure to be taken in the slow and delicate handling of sensitive parts, too," Lucius murmured.

Draco looked from his father to his own body, then specifically to his father's hand.

"May I?" the patriarch enquired.

Swallowing, Draco nodded. Lucius summoned a chair and pulled Draco's robes up to his waist as he sat. Lucius ran his fingertips along the young man's inner thigh and was rewarded with a moan. Draco's nostrils twitched. Then his father's practised hands wrapped round the sticky, throbbing prick and stroked it slowly, gently, sweetly. Draco cried out.

Within two years, Lucius had taught his son how to pleasure him to perfection. Had he perhaps resisted, his heir might have remained ignorant of the joys of man-love. Possibly, he would never have fallen for the charms of that red-haired Gryffindor, that Blood Traitor of the leading family of Blood Traitors, right hand man of the Dark Lord's destroyer.

4: "Are you a dirty boy?" 

"Yes, sir," Ron answered, "I'm a very dirty boy."

He walked slowly across the bathroom, slipping off his bathrobe. He came to a halt at the foot of the bath, his gaze never leaving Lucius' wet, naked form within it.

"You'd better get in then," Lucius purred.

They had been flirting for months, but his son's boyfriend would never have had the courage to make the first move. Lucius should have resisted.

Instead, he had left the door unlocked. He had told Ron that he was leaving the door unlocked. They were alone in the Manor together: Narcissa and Draco were out shopping. Lucius had made sure that Ron knew where he would be and what he would be doing. Then he had waited.

As the young taut skin of Ron's muscular calf sank through the bubbles and into the water, Lucius found it very hard to regret his actions. He leaned forward to run his hands over the long, toned, forbidden body.

As Ron knelt in the water, Lucius took hold of his hips and pulled him into his lap, pressing their cocks against each other. He opened his mouth and filled it with ginger hair and pink nipple.

Their affair progressed rapidly to the point where they couldn't be in the same room without touching each other. Within weeks, Draco had discovered them, bent over the dining table, the silverware pressing into Ron's flesh as Lucius pounded into him.

Draco couldn't forgive his father. He moved to Bavaria and never visited. Narcissa was heart-broken.

(And One Thing he Should Have Said but Didn't): "You need to be very sure about this."

"This is a big step. Have you thought this through? You're very young, which is a wonderful thing to be, but it makes you so impetuous. You need to be sure that you're taking the Dark Mark for the right reasons."

He could easily have Apparated to Grimmauld Place and asked to speak to Regulus. He could have begged him to reconsider. Regulus might have listened to him. Lucius could have told him details of what life was like in the service of the Dark Lord. Maybe, if he'd just been persuaded to wait a while, he might have changed his mind.

And if Regulus Black had not become a Death Eater then he would not have died so young.

While he was there, Lucius might just have mentioned that he was in love with him. He might have offered to leave his pregnant wife and buy a cottage where the two of them could have been happy.

Narcissa would have raised their son on her own and, undoubtedly, would have done a better job that way. Without Lucius at the Manor, The Dark Lord would not have made it his Headquarters. Perhaps Draco could have been kept away from his influence.

With Regulus as his lover, surely Lucius wouldn't have wanted his own son to satisfy him. Draco would have been kept innocent. Narcissa would still have her boy. Regulus might still be alive.

He should have begged Regulus to forgive him.


End file.
